star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Ra'Vida
Ra'Vida was a member of the Rogue Dozen during her time with the New Alliance and would become a Jedi Knight years later. She would serve the Jedi Order for years and fight in the Victorian Wars. She would go on the survive Darth Krant's Jedi Purge, but fall to the darkside and follow Krant into battle until she was killed by Krant a year later on Myrkr after returning to the lightside. Biography Early Life Ra'Vida was an orphan ever since she was born and was sold into slavery from homeworld of Taris. She would end up in the hands of Ebor the Hutt and be shipped off to the planet Janno where she would work as a slave in a spice production factory. Ra'Vida struggle making friends due to her underlying anger towards everyone once she grew up to realize how she was abandoned by her parents and sold into slavery. Ra'Vida would eventually escape captivity with the help of Bruce Starkiller and Pris Sunrider, who revolted against the Hutt cartels and freed many slaves on Janno. When being transported to Tralus by Bruce and Pris, Ra'Vida found herself moving from place to place until she found a job. On Onderon Ra'Vida found work as a bounty hunter and became quite well known in the system. When a bounty took her to Taris, Ra'Vida had premenissions in the force that showed her that the bounty was on her biological parents. Ra'Vida traced the bounty and was correct: her parents were the bounty. She was tempted to kill her parents for what they did to her, but refused to after being explained to her that she was sold off to make sure she didn't live the same life as her parents. Her parents were killed only moments later by another bounty hunter named Vince, who she tried to fight, but only resulted in her escaping with her life. After the tragic incident on Taris, Ra'Vida quit being a bounty hunter and joined the New Alliance as a way to get her mind off things and fight for a good cause. The New Alliance and Rogue Dozen Ra'Vida served the New Alliance after the Battle of Veterum was won by Alliance. When she joined, she was reunited with the slaves from Janno years prior, who were now apart of a rebel cell called the Radical Rebels (led by Pris Sunrider). Ra'Vida joined the cell and followed Pris into battle on Janno to destroy Imperial facilities and exact revenge on Ebor the Hutt and Ryo. The fight on Janno was short-lived until Pris recruited Bruce Starkiller and Hanhar to aid them in their fight. The rebel cell was now known as the Rogue Dozen as there were only twelve remaining soldiers that could fight. The Rogue Dozen succeeded in destroying the Imperial factories and killing Ryo, but at the expense of Pris's life. When the Rogue Dozen returned to the Alliance, The Rogue Dozen became a special forces group that would fight in many battles to come.